Unexpected Love
by KarouBlue
Summary: Emma is sixteen years old and a junior in high school. She s busy with AP classes, varsity track and reading. There is no time for a boyfriend, only a couple of really good friends. Everything changes when she witnesses a vampire feeding on an innocent girl. He tries to make her forget, but she doesn t. There is something special about her as Livam will find out very soon...
1. Chapter 1

-1-

It´s seven in the morning on a Sunday. I glance at my phone to check for any news as I get up. Once I´m up, there is no way I can go back to sleep. It has always been that way. It will probably always be that way. I grab some random clothes out of my wardrobe and slowly make my way to the bathroom. Just because I´m awake and can´t go back to sleep, doesn´t mean I´m not tired, though.

I lock the door behind me, even though no member of my family ever gets up before ten on a weekend. My dad is a professor in the biology department at the local University. He has lectures every day, except Sunday, so this is his 'holy day, as God had intended it' and my mom works at a homeless shelter downtown. She´s really philanthropic and works very long and hard all the time, so we, my dad, brother Derek and I, are glad that she takes Sunday mornings off. My brother and I are both in high school. As of tomorrow he will be a senior and I will be a junior. Over the course of summer break, he has never gotten up earlier than noon. It´s a miracle that mom and dad didn´t object to that. They are both really nice people, but also very strict in our upbringing.

I grab a towel, toothbrush and toothpaste and get into the shower. I brush my teeth, wash my hair and body and when I´m finished, I just stand underneath the cascade of hot water and think. I think about how school will be now. I worry rather I practiced enough during brake to get into varsity track. I wonder what happened to my best friend Lily and her boyfriend. They went on a two week-long trip together, and her parents only gave her permission, because she and Josh had been friends since elementary school, and had only just recently become a couple. Which her mom of course didn´t know. Their flight is scheduled to arrive later this afternoon at around five p.m. I´m planning on picking them up from the airport in my little Mitsubishi Colt. It is a really sweet car, but everybody always complains that she is not 'American'. I get out of the shower and dry myself off, then I stare at the clothes I picked out. _Really? _I don´t care a lot about appearance, but sweat pants with a dressy light pink shirt? _No. _I wrap myself in a towel and make my way through the hallway into my room. I decide that the sweatpants could stay, only I needed another shirt. I pick out a simple blue t-shirt to go with my gray pants. I sit down in front of my mirror and put my long, brown, sort of wavy hair into a messy bun. I don´t even bother with make-up, since I´m only planning on driving to the library and come back here. I grab the books from last week and put them into my backpack.

Downstairs I scribble a note for my parents and grab a muffin for breakfast. Outside I throw my stuff onto the backseat and drive off. I stop for a coffee at Starbucks in order to wake up. It kicks in almost immediately and I jam to my favorite album on the twenty minute drive. I park in the underground garage of a shopping center only a block away.

The library used to be closed on Sundays, but Mike, an eighteen-year-old who just finished high school, thought it would be nice to be open seven days a week. Now he spends all his Sundays here. I love him for that. During school I have practice from four until six thirty and I need to do my homework afterwards and we have meets on Saturdays. There really was no time for me to come here unless I ditched practice, school or my homework. Now I finally have some time to come here. It´s almost nine, he should be here soon. I sit down on the stairs that lead up to the entrance of the old Victorian-style building.

I don´t have to wait very long. Only five minutes later Mike shows up. He is a little taller than me, maybe 5'9''. He has this really nerdy look, but he is actually really nice. He greets me and we walk inside together. I put my books on the front desk for him to check them in while I open a couple of windows and prepare everything else. I turn on the coffee machine; I flip on the light switch and turn on the Internet. This has become our weekly Sunday routine.

Officially the library opens at ten, but we are done at about quarter to, so I slender through rows and rows of shelves laden with books. I always read from varying genres: British Classics, Fantasy, Romance, Crime. I really don´t mind the genre, as long as the book is well written and interesting. I pick out four books and sit down in my favorite armchair. I read the first chapters of one of the books and just can´t stop reading. Others come and go and when I finally finish the rather thin book and look at my phone it´s already five thirty. I jump up and put the one book I just finished back where it belongs and run with the other three to the check out desk. Mike sees me and apparently gets that I´m in a hurry, because he hurries up with the customer he´s with at the moment. I throw my books at him.

"You in a hurry?" he asks.

"Ehm, yeah." I´m a little out of breath. "Lily and Josh are coming back today and I promised them I would pick them up from the airport in half an hour."

"Tell them hi from me!" He yells, as I run out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

I pull up into a parking spot not far from the entrance, only eight minutes too late. The bodiless announcement voice informs me that flight UA 907 is forty-five minutes delayed. I relax and walk over to one of the airport cafés. The interior is modern, but not well-cared for. Cheap red plastic chairs are arranged around white table. The walls are decorated with old movie posters starring Marilyn Monroe and James Dean.

I sit down at the bar at the very entrance to the café and order some water. I´m not very keen on coffee and water is the cheapest anyway.

At ten to six the female voice tells me that my friend´s flight has finally arrived. I pay for my glass water and make my way over to terminal three. I feel weirdly self-conscious walking in sweatpants among all those people in suits and fancy dresses. I wait amongst others, who are here to pick up relatives and friends for less than five minutes before the first people come toward us from the baggage claim. None of them are Lily or Josh. Finally I spot them at the end of the line as one of the last people emerging from the arriving area. Lily waves at me excitedly and Josh has a huge grin on his face. My own grin splits my face in half, in joy and relief. I´m happy to see them again and glad that apparently their relationship, if romantically or not, has survived the two weeks they´ve been on their own.

I give each of them a quick hug and then we make our way to the car. I take a bag from each of them.

"So, how was your trip?"

"Oh, it was great! Have you ever been to Florida? No, of course you haven´t, I´d know that. Anyway, it was like _really _hot all the time and there was the beach and the ocean and the animals and … well Josh of course." Lily begins to babble. Never before have I seen her so excited. Josh flushes as she mentions him. I don´t want to know any glorious details, so I quickly ask her another question.

We drop of Josh first. While Lily lives very close to me Josh lives at the other end of town. It will take us another half an hour to get home.

"So, Emma. We need to get you a boy, too. We could like, go on double dates and stuff."

"You know I´m too busy for a boyfriend. He would probably brake up with me after only one day."

"No! Of course he wouldn´t! Why would anyone want to brake up with you?"

"I don´t know. Probably for the same reason nobody´s asked me out yet."

I drop her off at home and her mom wants me to come inside and have dinner with them since she hasn´t seen me since Lily left for her trip.

"I´m sorry Misses Schroeder, but my mom is probably already waiting for me at home. Bye Lily, pick you up tomorrow at quarter to?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow, hon."

My mom and dad are sitting on the couch as I come home. She scolds me, because my dinner is cold, but it would have been hot and tasty twenty minutes ago. I explain to her that the flight was delayed, but apparently that was my fault. I put some pasta on a plate and heat it up in the microwave. I walk upstairs with my food, trying to avoid awkward conversation with my parents. My brother is not home yet. Downstairs the phone rings. One minute later my mom stands in my doorway.

"Emma! Why are you eating up here? There is a reason why there is a dining table standing in the middle of one of our rooms downstairs and it is not for decoration purposes."

"Whoa… keep your hair on." I mutter under my breath.

"Lily just called and asked why you´re not answering your phone?"

"I don´t know, I guess I left it downstairs."

I take the stairs two at a time and look for my phone everywhere. I can´t find it so I grab my keys and am halfway out the door when my mom calls me.

"Emma! It´s too late. Where are you going?"

"I must´ve left my phone at the library. I will be back soon."

"Emma, don´t –"

I pull the door closed behind me and run to my car before mom can stop me. I pull out of the driveway and am on my way only a few seconds later. Since there is hardly any traffic I arrive only fifteen minutes later. There are no parking spot available close to the library so I have to park a ten minute walk away. Mike is still there, the lights are on. I walk inside and he grins when he sees me.

"You forgot your phone. I put it in the back. You should give me the number for your home phone so I can call you there, too, in case of an emergency."

"Sure, my mom is expecting me back though, so we´ll have to do that next week or so."

"Hey, Emma, do you … do you want to go for coffee some time?" Shit. I was just walking into the room reserved for staff, but stop in my tracks. Mike is a really nice guy, but I´m really not interested in him in that way. Actually I never have been in anyone else either. I guess I´m just missing the need-a-boyfriend-gene.

"I don´t know… sure… I have my phone now, so just text me or something." I say over my shoulder as I practically run out of the library. "Gotta go now. Bye."

It´s not that I don´t like Mike, he´s a really nice guy, but as a friend, not as a _boy_friend. I pull the door closed behind me and make my way through the abandoned streets of my city. I used to be scared walking around downtown alone in the dark, but that was when I was, like, ten or so. I take a shortcut through a small side alley. I´m halfway through when I notice a couple making out in the shadows. I try not to draw attention to myself as I pass them, as those guys can get really mad really quickly, but he has already noticed me. He spins around, the girls stays pinned against the wall by him. His eyes are light blue and appear to be the only source of life in this dark alley. I´m paralyzed by his stare and it takes me several minutes before my eyes take in the rest of him. The lower half of his face is hidden in shadows, he´s dressed in all black clothes, casual and chick at the same time. The girl on the other hand is dressed like a slut. Short jeans skirt, belly-shirt and cheap high-heels. My gaze wanders back up to his face and I grasp for air. His face is not, as I had presumed, hidden by shadows, but covered in blood. It drips down from his chin onto his shirt. I stagger back some paces and then start running. Not even a second later he stands in front of me. I´m about to scream as he puts his hand up to my forehead. Instantly I calm down. The scream gets stuck in my throat, all my muscles relax and my eyelids get heavy. I close my eyes and sink to the floor. The last thing I see before I give way to unconsciousness are his black boots as he crouches down and leads me carefully into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

When I wake up, it´s dark everywhere and I´m disoriented. I sit up. The thing I´m sitting on is soft and comfortable. I get up and fumble my way along the wall until I find a light switch. The sudden brightness blinds me and I shield my eyes with my hand. Slowly my eyes get accustomed to the penetrating light and I can take in my surroundings. I´m in my room. Well, that was much fuss about nothing. I glance at the clock on my desk. It´s shortly after midnight. I´m wearing my PJs, even though I can not recall putting them on. I shrug it off and climb back into bed. Tomorrow is the great day! Tomorrow is my first day as a Junior in high school.

I wake up only a couple of seconds before my alarm goes off. I didn´t get a lot of sleep last night, since I went to bed late and woke up several times, but I´m not tired at all and ready to go. I take my back to school outfit, white shorts and a red shirt, and some underwear and hurry to get into the bathroom before my brother gets up and beats me to it. I take a quick shower and get ready. I walk up to my brothers room and wake him up. I´m not particularly keen on getting up early, but if it wasn´t for me Derek would oversleep every single day of his life. He grunts and I take that he will get up eventually.

Downstairs my mom is already waiting with breakfast. I gulp it down, eager to get to school and my friends. The motivation is certainly the greatest at the beginning of the year. It wears of quicker than my dad´s hair falls out. I´m in my car before I know it and glance at the clock, it´s only half past six. _What? _Inside my mom and brother are waiting so school seems the better option. I stop at Starbucks for coffee and take one for Lily, too, after I text her.

There is not much going on at school yet, most people will arrive just in time to throw their stuff into their lockers and get to class. I can´t find either Lily´s nor Josh´s car so I sit down on the hood of mine and enjoy my coffee. A huge eagle flies over by over my head and its shadow makes me flinch. Okay, jumpy much. I massage my temples since I feel a slight headache coming. At five past eight Lily and Josh finally arrive together in Josh´s car. I walk over to them and hand Lily her now only slightly warm Latte Macchiato.

Together we walk inside and Lily complains that I still haven´t answered her texts. Confused I take a look at my phone. Indeed, there are several missed texts and calls from yesterday.

"I´m sorry, I went to the library to get it yesterday and afterwards I must´ve fallen asleep. What do they say?"

"Just read them in class. We can talk about it later." She turns around to Josh, who´s locker is at the other end of the school, while Lily´s and mine are practically next to each other. There is only one locker separating us and that belongs to Jason Delos. He´s the reason why Josh is Lily´s first boyfriend. For as long as I can remember she´s had a crush on him, but he never even seemed to notice her, or any other girl for that matter.

We get to our lockers and go to class. I have so many AP classes and Lily doesn´t that we hardly have any classes together. First period I have independent study. I walk to the English classroom and get my assignments, syllabus and text book. I go to the library and am pretty much alone except for two other girls sitting in one of the corners. I put up my text book to prevent the librarian Miss Jackson from seeing my phone. Almost all of Lily´s text are the same.

I´m not sure that thing between me and Josh will work out. _Crap!_

Like, I think he really likes me, but for me it´s more like friends with benefits, u know? _Double crap!_

Emma? r u there?

Why aren´t u answering? And so on and on. Fifteen texts in total. And six missed calls, too.

That´s exactly why I was worried. I don´t want our friendship to be destroyed, just because they took the next step. Of course I knew Josh had a crush on Lily since seventh grade.

I get through all my classes until lunch and hardly notice my worsening headache, because I´m busy thinking about a solution for Lily and Josh.

I walk into the cafeteria and see Lily and Josh standing in line together. As Lily sees me she raises her eyebrows in question, but I just shake my head, indicating that I don´t want to talk about it right now since Josh is standing right next to us.

After we both finish our lunch, Lily and I got to the restroom together and talk from cabin to cabin after thoroughly checking that we´re alone.

"Why did you start dating him in the first place?"

"I don´t know. I mean I really like him and the sex is-"

"No, no, no, no! Stop it right there! Josh is like a brother to me, actually more since he´s so much better than Derek, but I don´t want to hear any of the glorious details!"

"Okay, okay. Anyway I don´t know. I guess it is hard to see the difference between _feelings _and feelings.

"But maybe, if you say you see each other like friends with benefits… maybe you could talk to him about it? Don´t just blurt it out. Or maybe you just don´t say anything and you just keep trying? I really don´t want you to ending up not talking to each other. That would really suck for me, you´re my two best friends."

"I know… maybe you could talk to him and find out how it is for him?"

"Oh my god, you two are supposed to be a couple. Couples talk to each other! But yes, yes I will talk to him. Let´s get back to him before he begins to wonder rather you fell into the toilet."

We get back to our lunch table and only a couple of minutes later the bell rings. I´m sitting in AP Bio as there is a piercing pain in my head. A small scream escapes my lips. I mutter an apology to the teacher and stumble out of the classroom. I make my way to the bathroom, but I don´t make it. Small, black clouds close in on me from all sides and I black out. I fall slowly and hear faint footsteps hitting the ground in the distance.

I wake up to the movement of waves. Up. Down. Up. Down. As my senses wake up I can feel firm arm curled around me. I open my eyes and look up into the handsome face of Jason Delos. I try to speak, to ask him why he´s carrying me, but all I manage to force through my lips is a quiet grunt. He hears it and looks down at me with a look of relieve on his face. In that moment he carries me through a door and the nurse jumps up from behind her desk.

"What happened?"

"I don´t know." Jason answers quickly, but efficiently. "I found her blacked out in the hallway. She just woke up on the way here."

"Put her down on the stretcher over there, if you don´t mind."

Jason gently puts me down on a clinical looking stretcher in the middle of the room.

"I´m okay. I just need to sit down."

"Emma, you were out cold. That was not just a little faint. What happened?" Jason asks.

"Yes, Emma. I´d like to know that, too. Did you have any headaches or symptoms today or over the past few days?"

"I… I had a headache this morning and it got worse over the course of the day. Just now I had this feeling that someone stabbed a knife into the side of my head, that´s when I got out of class, so I could go to the restroom…"

"Why didn´t you come here?"

"I… I didn´t think… it was that bad." The nurse shakes her head and asks Jason to stay for as long as necessary. "He doesn´t have to. I feel better already."

"If it wasn´t for me, you could´ve lain there forever. Good thing Mister Benedict sent me after you."

I sigh and lean back against the wall. The nurse checks for fever and other symptoms, but apparently I´m perfectly fine. She calls my parents and tells them that I´ll be on my way home in order to rest. I try to protest, say that I´m fine, and I really am. I don´t want to miss the first day of school. Nothing helps. Half an hour later I´m back in my room at home. My mom and dad both called and mom told me she will come home as soon as she finds someone to take her place at work. I lie down on my bed and stare at the ceiling.

_What the hell was that? _

And then the memories begin to surface. The memories of a dark alley. A girl. Black boots. And a face. A face with blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

-4-

The liquid on his mouth is scarlet red. The eyes of his piercing blue. The red is dripping down on his black shirt that barely contains all the muscles. Black jeans. Black boots. Behind him a girl with brown hair and pale skin leans against a wall and slowly slides down. Her face bleak and lifeless. He just stands in front of me, gazing into my eyes and I can´t move, because my body is paralyzed. And because this is a dream.

I jolt awake and quickly scan my surroundings. I´m at home in my room. It´s still light outside. A figure is standing at the window, back turned to me. I recognize him immediately. It´s _him. _I get out of bed and slowly move towards the door. He turns around slightly and I sprint the last couple of feet, but just as I´m about to reach for the door handle strong, defined arms wrap around my torso and pull me back.

"Please, don´t make this any harder than it is already." His voice is soft. In my surprise I stop fighting against his restraint. In my dreams, there have been more than just the one, my mind had always provided the voice of a predator: raw and deep. His voice is deep alright, but it has a melodic sound to it, too.

"We need to talk about what happened two nights ago."

"Why now? Why are you here now?"

"You remembered. I made you forget and you forgot, but this afternoon you remembered."

"Duh. Go ahead, state the obvious. Ehm, how come that you´re here? It´s… the sun is still up?"

He laughs genuinely. "That´s not how it works. Most folklore is not true."

"So why are you here?"

"Since I´m the one who compelled you, I could feel as something went wrong. I don´t know how yet, my supervisor will be here in a week and we will see from then. Until then I will keep an eye on you to see if there is anything else worth knowing and to make sure you won´t tell anyone."

"What? That you killed an innocent girl?" My voice is high-pitched and I can hear my mom coming up the stairs. Suddenly he pins me against the wall, his hands on my shoulders.

"Do not say a single word about my presence or you will be very, very sorry." With that he disappears. I´m tempted to pretend I imagined him, but my hip still hurts, where I hit the cupboard.

My mom knocks and comes inside.

"Oh, you´re up. I thought I heard something up here. Are you alright, darling?"

"Yes, mom, of course I am. I just had a headache, I´m much better now." My voice wavers and I´m sure my mom notices, but she assumes it is for the wrong reason.

"Just lay down a little more, honey. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"No, I´m okay mom thanks."

As soon as she closes the door behind her, he´s standing next to me again. I shriek and back away from him. He covers my mouth with his huge hand and leads me over to my couch. He sits down next to me and gives me a meaningful look as he removes his hand.

"I´m not here to hurt you and I didn´t kill that girl in the alley either. She´s alive and well. We feed on humans, but only take as much as they can give without being harmed."

"Well, that´s a relieve. You just suck blood you don´t kill." I´m disgusted. I´m a teenage girl in the United States. I have seen Twilight, etc., but in those movies you just admire the actors you don´t really think about the process of drinking blood. After seeing this stranger sucking on the neck of a girl, this little detail moves into entirely different dimensions.

"It´s who I a-"

"I need to throw up!" I move my hand up to cover my mouth and try to get up so I could sprint to my trash can, but he pushes me back and a second later he hands it to me. I vomit violently as he holds my hair out of my face.

"I know it´s a lot to take in and I´m not sure how to do all that stuff, since you´re the first human any of us had to ever explain ourselves to."

During a break between waves of vomit I manage to bring out some words, too. "How come?"

"When there are witnesses we make them forget. I did the same with you, but somehow the memory surfaced. You resisted."

We don´t talk no more until I feel like I finished throwing up.

"So, what are you going to do about it? I mean the fact that I remembered? Are you going to make me forget every two days after I already endured excruciating headaches?"

"You got hurt? How? What happened?"

"It…it´s not bad." I answer, startled by the palpable concern in his voice. "I can hardly feel it anymore."

Lie. It was hurting alright.

He moves towards me on the edge of my bed. I shy away from him and there is a weird look on his face.

"I´m not going to hurt you." He puts his hand on my forehead and closes his eyes. After a second or two the pain begins to flow right out of me. Out of the side of my head, through his hand and some place unknown. With each passing second I relax and lean into his touch. My eyelids get heavy again and I´m tempted to close them and give myself away to the carefree feeling as my gaze falls onto his face. His eyes are clenched shut in pain and anguish. I jump up and take a couple of steps back.

"What? Did it hurt you?" He opens his eyes, apparently confused.

"Did it hurt _me_? You should´ve seen the look on your face! It was terrible." My voice fades away as I remember the tortured expression on his face. "Why did you do it?"

"I don´t know. I suppose it was because you were hurt because of me." His soft gaze suddenly hardens and he jumps up. Shoulders squared. "This will not happen again. I will keep an eye on you. See you at school tomorrow."

I gape at him as he jumps out my window in full speed. Worried for his well-being I run after him, but as I look out the window there is no sign of him.


	5. Chapter 5

-5-

My nightmare is interrupted by the shrilling sound of my alarm. I sit up straight, panting. I take in my surroundings and am relieved to see my slightly blue wallpaper instead of a dark alley and blue eyes. I decide that´s all of that was. A nightmare. I get up and get ready for school.

As always I have plenty of time to get to school when I get into my car, but the last thing _he _had said to me; I couldn´t help but take it as a threat. _See you at school tomorrow. _He couldn´t be serious, could he? There is no such thing as vampires! I imagined all of it. A vivid dream, that´s all. Really, really vivid… I take a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself down. It doesn´t really help, but I´m able to start my car and back out of the driveway.

At school I sit down on the hood of my car as always, waiting for Lily and Josh to show up. Not even a minute later my phone buzzes, indicating a text message.

Just got a txt from Ana. R u already at school? Theres a new guy, he´s a junior! She says he´s SUPER HOT !"

So? What do I have to do with it? I was afraid, a hole lot. _A new student? _That couldn´t be him, could it?

Go look for him. I won´t have time to check him out until lunch. I wanna have an update!

I´m not gonna stalk that guy!

Ooh, please!

No, come here and do it yourself!

Fine!

Only five minutes later Lily´s car pulls up next to mine. She jumps out with a grumpy look on her face.

I fail miserably to hide my smirk. "What happened to you this morning? Did you fall out of bed?"

"No I did not!" Came her annoyed response. "I had to hurry up so we can go check out that new dude before class."

I gape at her, but can´t come up with an excuse. But it can´t be him! He wouldn´t go to high school just to… what did he say again he would do? Keep an eye on me? I wouldn´t tell anyone! Nobody would even believe me! My silent protest is swiftly ignored by Lily as she stalks away from me, arranging her tangled hair in a messy bun. I hurry to catch up with her.

"But you have a boyfriend. You don´t need to go check him out."

"Yes I do! I´m just gonna look. Nobody ever said anything about more…!"

I sigh in defeat. We get into the school and Lily shows me a text from Ana. _R u there yet? He´s at the lockers. In the same hallway as you guys! _Lily squeals in delight and hurries up.

"We´re just gonna walk past him to our lockers and you´ll have problems with your books so I can check him out, alright?"

"Sure…" I mutter.

We walk around the corner and see a group of senior girls in a pile crowding the hallway. They are giggling and whispering and throwing obvious glances at a guy standing not far from our lockers. Lily rolls her eyes and I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Look who´s talking."

She shakes it off with a shrug and we open our lockers. I try not to look at him, but can´t help a few glances to the side. I take longer than necessary with my books and Lily is long done and gaping when I can´t find another reason to prevent the inevitable. I look up at her and she´s gaping at me. No, not at me, but past my right shoulder. I turn around to see what she´s staring at and find myself merely an inch away from _him. _My eyes are at level with his chest. I glance up to see those dream-hunting eyes staring back at me. I quickly glance down before I get lost in their depths again and take in his attire. He´s wearing the same as in the alley. Black shirt. Black pants. Black boots.

"Hi." I look up at the sound of his voice. "Nice to see you again Emma. I didn´t know you were going to this school." He smirks, a glint in his eyes that stays unnoticed by Lily. I look back at her and she´s staring at me wide-eyed.

It takes me a couple of seconds to find my voice. "What are you doing here?" Not expecting an answer I grab his arm and pull him away. No doubt he let me, because if he hadn´t wanted to, he would have never come with me. "I need to talk to you." I mutter as I quickly give Lily an apologetic look.

"What are you doing here? You can´t be here! This is _my _school! Why-" I begin ranting, but he interrupts me.

"I told you I´d keep an eye out for you." His grin never leaves his face. I´m staring angrily at him, but can´t find anything else to say. How dare he? "See you in class?"

He spins around and leaves me hanging with my mouth wide open. What is happening? Lily comes and has to wave her hand in front of my eyes a few times before I snap out of it.

"What the hell was that? You know a guy like him and don´t even tell me?" Her look is scolding and disappointed.

"No! I don´t really know him. I don´t even know is name! I met him… on my way back from the library this Sunday. That´s all."

At this moment the bell rings and we have to hurry to get to class. I make my way to English Independent Study. I sit down and just open my book as _he _enters the library and makes his way to the teacher.

"Hello. My name is Jack Smith. I´m sorry I´m late, but I´m new and I had to get my books from the teacher first."

"Oh, that´s alright son." Says Mr. Lawn, the sub for Ms. Jackson. "How about you sit next to Ms. Johnson? I´m sure she´ll help you find your way around and that way you already know somebody."

I quickly avert my gaze as he walks over to my table and sits down next to me. I try to pretend he´s not there but he just keeps staring at me. Finally I look up and his gaze lingers upon my face. I can feel myself blush at his close examination and try to distract him.

"Jack Smith? Really?"

"Hey, it´s so obvious that it´s very unsuspicious again." He grins widely.

"What´s your real name?"

"Why do you want to know? I think I like it that way. I know everything about you, but you don´t know anything about me."

"See! That´s exactly why you should tell me! Please…!" I don´t know what´s wrong with me. Am I pleading for him to tell me his name? As I look into his eyes I notice a calm feeling spreading inside me.

"Okay, I will tell you my real name if you do me a favor in return." His grin widens even further and there is a glint in his eyes again. Like he´s playing some kind of game.

"Alright, but you first." I´m fidgeting with my fingers underneath the table. Why am I so nervous to know his name?

"Livam. And now kiss me."


	6. Chapter 6

**I´m so sorry! I already had this chapter typed up for quite a while, but I´m not sure I like it. I´m suffering the worst case of writer´s block ever. Please Review and tell me where you think this story should go? **

-6-

What? No! Those should be my thoughts, but instead I feel happy, full of joy and… as though I took really strong pain medication. He leaned forward, his head slightly tilted to the right. When his lips are only a couple of inches away from mine I lean forward in order to close the distance between us. The kiss is soft and calm, but soon he grows more impatient. His tongue invades my mouth. He seems to try to explore every corner of it. Somebody coughs behind me and we both spin around. Mister Lawn is standing there with a disapproving look on his face.

"Excuse me for interrupting you, but this is a study period. I expect you to get some studying done." He throws Livam a meaningful look and then walks back to his desk.

I should have been embarrassed, but all I felt was sorry for the interruption. Livam lifts his hand up to my check and softly caresses it. Then he lightly taps it and I snap out of it. Had I really just let him kiss me? Had I really just enjoyed that kiss? Had I really been hoping for more? What the hell!

"What the hell was that?!" I try to put as much anger into my low voice as possible, seeing that I´m trying to stay calm, as to not get the teacher´s attention again.

"I just wanted to show you, that you better do what I tell you for the time we will spend together or that´s how you´ll end up. On second thought, I think I might prefer you that way."

I stare stunned. He had not just done that? Underneath my anger I could detect a trace of fear. What else was he capable of? He had averted his eyes and was reading in the text book now. I can feel my cheeks going back to normal temperature. How dare he do that? I jump up, grab all my stuff and sit down two tables down. I try to get my work done, but I can´t concentrate and keep throwing angry glances at him. He seems not to notice me.

When the bell rings I jump up and try to loose him in the crowd of students storming into the hallways. I forget that his locker is only a few down from mine, so he would have to walk into this direction anyway. I hastily exchange my English stuff for my Trig stuff. Just as I slam my locker shut a hand is placed on my back.

"How are you? I wanted to text you yesterday, but… well I don´t have your number." I was expecting _him, _but it was Jason.

"Oh, yes. It´s much better. Listen, I never really thanked you yesterday. It would have been so embarrassing, if I´d have still lain on the floor when all those people came out. Thank you so much!"

"Hey, no problem. Glad you feel better." He steps closer, so I can see myself reflected in his dark brown eyes. "Listen, I´d like to check up on you later. Can you give me your number?"

"Sure." I smile. I grab a pen and paper from my pouch and begin to write my number. It looks weird and shaky, because I only have my hand as a base. Just as I´m about to hand it to him another hand grabs the piece of paper and tucks it into his front pocket.

"Thank you so much, sweetheart. I was gonna ask you to write it down for me anyway." Livam put is arm around my waist and pulls me into his side. I´m too stunned to process my thoughts or mouth my protest. He glares at Jason and kisses my head that only reaches his shoulders. I´m just about to say something as Jason´s eyes widen and he says, "Oh, well…" and walks away.

"What the hell was that? Let me go!"

"You and I will spend a lot of time together after school. I don´t want you running around giving your number to guys." His voice was calm and he seemed nonchalant, but there was something in his eyes that I couldn´t place.

"What? You- You can´t … just… What?" I was speechless. What was he thinking?

"My only purpose here is to keep an eye on you. I won´t stop just because school is out."

"I have track after school. You can´t spend every waking minute with me! You … you … you stalker!"

"Every waking minute? You realize for me that´s 24/7? By the way I have to crash at your place."

"No, you can´t stay at my house! My parents…" I don´t think I could convince him. It´s not like I have any power over him. I give a frustrated sigh. "What do you mean? Vampires don´t sleep?"

"Not necessarily, we can, but we don´t have to."

Livam – or Jack- is in every single one of my classes and he insists on accompanying me on the way there. At lunch he sits with Lily, Josh and I and every time I try to get away from him, saying I need to use the restroom he stops me in my tracks.

I´m glad school is out now and Lily and I go to track. We change quickly and then start our warm-up laps. As soon as we´re alone Lily shoots questions at me and I have no idea how to answer them.

"Who is that guy? Where do you know him from? What is he doing here? Is he stalking you?"

"I… listen. It´s hard to explain … give me one week. He´ll be gone then."

Lily looked like she wanted to argue, but noticing the pleading and exasperated look on my face she doesn´t.

After practice I shower quickly and sprint to my car. I´m just starting it up, when I hear someone caugh next to me. I spin around and there _he _is.

"What the hell are you doing here? Seriously you´re so fucking annoying just go away!" I have to admit, maybe not the most subtle approach, but I was close to snapping completely.

"Drive." And I felt myself pressing down the accelerator and before I know it I´m on my way home. At my house he gets out and we walk to my front door together. My mom is in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hey honey. Oh, who is your friend?"

Livam doesn´t even let me answer. He puts a hand to my mother´s cheek and her eyes become a little dull.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Have fun kids. Dinner will be ready in half an hour."


End file.
